


the agony of love

by angstlairde



Series: neither pity nor pragmatism [18]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, like seriously it's just them fucking, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: “This is new,” she said, whispering into the space between them.A huff - a laugh - burst from Cassian’s mouth, that wonderful, skillful mouth, and he just tucked her closer.“I don’t know anything about this,” he admitted, breath ghosting over the top of her head.“We’ll figure it out, I suppose,” she murmured, then laid her head over his heart, his own palm resting on hers, because they were alive, and they could figure this out together, and they’d be okay.





	the agony of love

**Author's Note:**

> this way back from march when i finally broke at one of rebelcaptainprompts and wrote smut lol and i figured it's about time i posted it here

Jyn couldn’t take it.

She couldn’t take it, Cassian’s mouth hot on hers, his fingers digging in to her skin, him pressing her hard against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, as he scraped his teeth over the corner of her jaw.

This was the fruit of her labors to get him to crack.

This was the fruit of his labors to get her to crumble.

She drove him insane, and this was how she was paying for it, and she’d gladly suffer this agony for it, this painful ecstasy of of love, of hope that she never thought she’d ever be able to feel.

Her fingers scrabbled under his shirt, pulled at it until it came off, and his mouth returned to hers, and she found a scar above his heart, and he shivered as her fingers danced across it. He kissed away the smirk it made, tasted it and memorized it. 

Jyn tugged his lip between her teeth and gasped when he tugged her own shirt off, and she had her own chance to kiss the smile off his face as his fingers splayed across her sides and back, pushing her higher up the wall, pushing closer between her legs. 

She let out a noise that sounded  _obscene_  to her ears when he pressed his lips and teeth to skin between her collarbone and shoulder, but considering the groan he let out into her shoulder, he didn’t find it that at all.

But if she though that noise was obscene, she didn’t know how to describe the noise she made when Cassian’s hand slipped into her pants.

She was almost embarrassed with how quickly he brought her over the edge, crooking his fingers within her _just so_  that made her see stars, learning her with ruthless efficiency, but that was Cassian all over again, and she could  _definitely_  live with this. 

Jyn eyes fluttered back open, pupils huge, gasping for breath, and pulled him back to her, kissing him rougher, harder, wanting him closer, closer. She raked her fingers through his combed hair, making it messy and imperfect, just like him, just like her. 

He growled against her lips when she did, and she gulped the sound down, and suddenly needed him, needed him in her, on her, until she wasn’t sure where she ended and he began. 

Cassian still had on too many clothes and she needed them off, off right now.

She yanked impatiently at his pants, and evidently, he was as impatient as she was, considered how she reacted when she took him in her hand.

He groaned into the space between her shoulder and neck, fingers digging hard enough to leave bruises on the backs of her thighs. He shook his head.

“Jyn -” he choked out. “Jyn -”

He needed her to stop, he’d come, he didn’t want to yet. 

“Jyn - st-stop,” he stuttered, pulling back to catch his breath. 

She was amazing, she was beautiful, she was - she was going to be the death of him.

Cassian hiked her higher on the wall, steadied himself with a hand on the wall, and they both groaned as he pushed into her slowly. 

She could tell he was trying to stay steady, but she didn’t want steady, not now, she needed hard and fast and deep, and she needed it now.

“Cass - Cass -” she couldn’t talk, she couldn’t speak, but he seemed to get the message, either that or he couldn’t do steady now either, because he started moving harder, rougher, and Jyn moaned unashamedly at it.

With every thrust, it was like he was stoking the fire burning low in her belly, until it was too much, and the fire burned its way to every nerve ending, poured out of every pore, until she could breathe again.

Then it was too much for him, and he gathered her up and dropped them both onto his bunk, to push erratically into her, as she raked her fingers across his back.

“Cass - Cassian, come on,” and she bit down on his pulse point and he came with a curse in his native tongue, stilling almost completely above her.

They stayed like that, him braced above her, breathing in her scent, her holding onto his shoulders, panting, trying to regain the breath he’d stolen from her.

Finally, he pulled out, and Jyn whined at the loss of contact, before he pulled her into his arms to bury his face in the crook of her neck with a sigh.

“This is new,” she said, whispering into the space between them. 

A huff - a laugh - burst from Cassian’s mouth, that wonderful, skillful mouth, and he just tucked her closer.

“I don’t know anything about this,” he admitted, breath ghosting over the top of her head. 

“We’ll figure it out, I suppose,” she murmured, then laid her head over his heart, his own palm resting on hers, because they were alive, and they could figure this out together, and they’d be okay.

They always were. 

**Author's Note:**

> well lemme know what you think :D


End file.
